The One I Gave My Heart To
by Game Gal
Summary: Mai/Joey Its near Christmas time and Mais sick and all alone. Will Joey help her have a very Merry Christmas? R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Hey everybody I'm writing this because I'm board and there's not enough Mai and Joey fics!! Oh and JOEYS NOT GAY WITH KAIBA OR BAKURA!!!!!..*Cough*ahem..now we have that settles tell me what you think!  
  
~*The One I Gave My Heart To*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mai woke up to an empty house. She walked into the bathroom and noticed that her face looked a little pale. "Nothing a little foundation wont take care of." As she started to walk toward the kitchen to grab something to eat she started to feel really dizzy." Oh, I don't feel too good" She said now she also noticed she felt a little warm but cold at the same time. "I feel like crap. But I'll live. Besides today is the last day of school then it's the Christmas Holiday. So I can survive one day can't I?" with that said she made herself a bagel but didn't finish it because she felt sick. She went and put on her make up to try and not make herself look so dead then she grabbed her stuff zipped up her big winter coat and headed off to school.  
  
"Uh. Maybe I should have driven to school. I feel so weak." Mai let out a small smile as she reached the doors to the school. She was as usual half an hour early because she liked to talk with her friends. "Hey Mai!" Joey greeted with his usual happy-go-lucky attitude. She let a smile creep to her lips. "Hey Joey, Hi everyone". Before anyone else could say anything Mai's boyfriend, Curtis, came much to the dismay of everyone around. "Hey baby! How you doin?" Curtis said with a smile on that was about to make Joey throw up. "I'm fine thanks" she replied. Joey nearly fell over laughing when Curtis went in to give Mai a passionate kiss but she turned and he got a mouth full of hair. Joey then saw Mai look like she was out of breath.come to think of it.she looks terrible! Joey thought. "Well I know you guys will be all sad to hear this but I, and my hot body must go! Good Bye" Curtis said as he started to walk away. "Later" everyone replied with a dull tone. "Mai I'm sorry, but that guys a loser" Tristan said once Curtis was out of ear sight. Mai didn't reply she just starred at the ground. "Mai? You don't look so good. Are you feeling ok?" Joey asked, after he said that everyone else noticed how sick she looked. " I. I'm feeling a little dizzy and warm. But Its probably just a cold or something" Mai replied trying her best to get them to not worry. " Yeah Mai you look really Bad! Worse then usual!" Tea imputed earning death glares from everyone in the group." Or I could just shut up!" Tea said backing away at the hard looks she was getting. She decided it was best to go off to the library to study for a test. "Joeys right Mai, You don't look too good. Maybe you should go home. You look like you didn't get much sleep." Yugi said with a worried voice because his friend honestly looks terrible! She looked like the walking dead! " I'm fine I just-" Mai was cut off as Joey pressed his hand to her forehead. "Mai! You're burning up! Come one lets take you home." Joey was now really worried. She was really hot!" I'm fine! Listen Joey, we have all the same classes. If I start to get really bad then I'll let you take me home ok?" Mai said really wanting people to stop worrying about her. Joey was a little hesitant but replied "Fine. But I swear Just the Littlest-" Joey was cut off as Mai went into a coughing fit. Yugi and Tristan started rubbing her back to try and help her gain some composure. "-Thing and I'm taking you home." Joey finished giving Mai a disapproving look. Mai sheepishly smiled "I said in class didn't I?" The bell rang and they all rushed to their classes.  
  
Mai thought she was going to fall asleep in the classes. She felt so weak! 'Maybe I should go home or go lay in the nurses office' she thought as she started to shiver and her teeth chattered as she hugged her winter coat closer to her. She felt warmer all of a sudden and looked to her left and was met with a pair of concerned brown eyes. "Mai I really think you should go home." Joey said as he put his coat over top of Mai's shoulders trying to warm her up a little bit. Before Mai could answer she closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder. " I feel fine just a little *Cough* dizzy" I'll live don't worry." " How about I take you to get a drink. Please?" Mai finally gave in "*sigh*fine". Joey walked to the front of the class and spoke to the teacher " Excuse me Ms. Skye Mai's not feeling very well, can I go take her to get something to drink?" Joey asked as politely and quietly as possible, so he didn't bother anyone else while they were doing whatever. Since it was the last day they didn't really have work and we were allowed to do whatever this period. " Yes that's fine Joey." Ms. Skye said as she looked at Mai and noticed how pale she looked and how she looked like she was about to fall asleep. Just as Joey was about to walk away she called him back again. "Yes Ms.Skye?" Joey asked now wondering why he was called back. Ms. Skye gave him a wink and smiled. "Go on and take her, you guys can take the rest of the period off ok? Make sure she feels better. Ok? Oh and Happy Holidays! See you after the holidays!" Ms.Skye said smiling obviously in the spirit of the season. "Thank you very much Ms.Skye! And you too have a very merry Christmas and a happy holiday!" Joey smiled one last time and went back to Mai. " Come one Mai, Ms. Skye said we could take this period off." Joey told Mai. " But you said only a drink! I don't need to leave class I feel fine!" Mai said trying to prove she was fine. " I know I know, but Ms.Skye was the one who said it not me! So come on lets go!" Joey held out his hand and Mai grabbed it but first said "Fine I'll take the rest of this period off then were going back to class for the rest of the day!" With that said Mai grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom with Joey but not before Ms.Skye said a cheerful Merry Christmas and a get well to them. Then they were off.  
  
" So where do you wanna go?" Joey asked as he got Mai and Orange juice from the machine. " Here orange juice is good for you when you're feeling sick." Joey said handing her the bottle. " Thanks Joey. Well we could just sit in the cafeteria for a while and wait. I mean no ones in here cause its first period and no one has lunch yet." "Yeah ok that sounds cool." So Joey and Mai went to a table pulled out some chairs and sat down. " Hey Mai? Why don't you get some sleep before we have to go to history? You'll get a good 50 minutes at least, and that's better then nothing. You look like you could use a little sleep." Joey suggested so she could try and get better. " Joey I'm not *yawn* tired I *cough* just feel dizzy" Mai said but didn't sound all too convincing. Joey thought it was best not to argue with a woman that wasn't feeling well so he just sighed and took out a piece of paper and list the things he wanted to do over the holiday. Joey saw Mai yawning more so be brought over a few chairs so they could put their feet up and as soon as he sat down her head was on his shoulder and she was asleep.  
  
Joey was spaced out when he noticed the weight on his shoulder. " Huh?" he looked down and noticed Mai asleep on his shoulder. "Not tired huh? HA! I knew she would pass out eventually. Well we've still got 45 minutes so better make the most of it." And with that he started to make a list of ideas he wanted to do over the break  
  
Before Joey realized it the 45 minutes were up and the bell would ring in a minute or two. " Man I don't wanna wake her up she looks so peaceful. But if I didn't she'd kill me!" While Joey was talking to himself about this conflict Tea popped her head up. "Hey Joey! What Mai doing? Is she sleeping or something?" Tea said not exactly that quiet. "Shhhhh Tea!!" But it was too late Mai's eyes started to flutter open. " Oh I guess she was sleeping! Opps! Hehehehehehe o well!" Tea said. Joey getting a little annoyed with tea decided to speak now "Tea she was sleeping! Aren't you supposed to be somewhere that's not here?" Joey asked real annoyed at her. " Oh Yeah! I guess I forgot well I'm off. Bye!" And with that Tea left. " Joey?" "Yeah Mai?" " Remind me to make sure she get buried 6 feet under ok?" Mai said as she groggily got up. " OK well we better get to history!" Mai and Joey got up just as the bell rang. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is chapter 2!! If anyone has some ideas for this story then please feel free to say so!!! OK Well read and review!! Thanks! Now on to chapter 2!  
  
~*The One I Gave My Heart To*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mai and Joey arrived to class a little late because Mai had to stop every so often because she got really dizzy. " Mai are you sure you don't wanna go home? I'd be more then happy to take you. It no problem, honestly!" Joey said worry clearly evident in his voice. " Don't worry so much Joey. I'm fine. I told you I think I just caught a cold or something. Don't stress yourself out" Mai said trying to ease his worries a bit. " Oh and Joey?" "Yeah Mai?" "Thanks, I really appreciate this. I mean your even carrying all my things and when I stop you stay with me. Thanks" Mai said happy to have such a great friend. Joey let a little pink tint rise on his cheeks. "Oh Mai, its nothing. I'd do this for any friend. You weren't feeling well so I wanted to help you out." Joey said sincerely." Well still, thanks." Mai said once again.  
  
Once they got to class history was pretty uneventful. Joey Mai and Tristan talked all the way through class. The period flew by very quickly. All that happened was talking laughing a few coughing fits a couple of disapproving looks and a few back rubs to help calm the coughing from Tristan and then the bell went signalling for lunch.  
  
"Hey guys I'm gonna go ahead and meet everyone at Pizza Hut, is that ok?" Tristan asked. " Yeah its fine go ahead," Mai said letting him go, seeing he's obviously hungry. Joey looked at Mai again for the like millionth time that day. " Are you sure your alright? You look like you've lost more colour, you look like you saw a ghost or something!" Joey once again having his voice laced with worry. " Joey for the last time I'm fine! I told you I just have a cold! Its nothing I wont through! Now lets go get something." And with that both walked out the door and were met with a cold sharp wind hitting their skin. As Joey and Mai made their way down the street Mai started to feel a huge dizzy sensation take over her. She felt incredibly sick at that moment. All of a sudden she felt extremely light headed. " Joey?" "Yeah? What's the matter Mai?" Joey questioned seeing a really spaced out look on her face "I-" All of a sudden her legs gave out and she felt even more dizzy if possible." Mai!! Mai? Are you Ok?" Joey questioned her as he caught her before she hit the ground. He wrapper his arm around her waist and put her arm around his shoulders to support him. And brought her into Pizza Hit where their friends were already waiting for them. Everyone gave Mai and Joey a confused look. Seeing Joey looked like he was about to go into a panic attack and seeing Mai with her face down and leaning on his shoulder. " Joey what's the matter? Is Mai ok?" Yugi questioned seeing the look on his friends face. " Tea snorted and said "First she wraps every guy around her finger and now she's getting them to walk for her? Hehehehe. that was a good one! Go me!" If looks could kill the look Joey gave teat at that comment? Well lets just say Tea would be killed 50 times before she hit the ground. Then Joey spoke to her " Tea shut up. Your not funny, this is serious. Keep your big mouth shut!" Then Joey turned his attention back to Mai. Tristan was snickering in the back " Oh boy did she get told! I'm willing to bet joeys got a thing for Mai! This is too great!' Tristan though as he watched the scene unfold. Yugi was taken back at what Joey had said. He didn't seem like the type to do that. But then again. Tea did kinda deserve it. "Mai? Are you ok?" Joey questioned once again. " I'm fine. Sorry about the scare. No biggie right?" Mai said once she gathered her wits and could feel her hands. " Mai I'm not joking. What happened? Are you ok? Do you want me to take you home? I think you should go home." Joey questioned once again almost in a panic tone. "Joey what happened?" both Tristan and Yugi asked, seeing as how they saw Joey come in with Mai kinda leaned on his hip and he set her down and started asking if she was ok, the were a little confused. " Me and Mai were walking here and she said my name and I asked her what and it looked like her legs gave out from under her and she started to fall and I caught her and brought her quickly here. And then this is where we are!" Joey said all in one breath. " Mai are you ok? Now asked a concerned Yugi. " Look I'm fine I don't need you guys worrying about me I was a little dizzy and I umm tripped and Joey caught me which by the way, thank you for doing so. Now have we ordered that pizza yet? I'm hungry!" Mai said as if nothing at all had happened.  
  
They all sat there in a few minutes of silence. All thinking. Tristan thinking 'I'll bet Joey and Mai hook up by the end of the holiday. If they don't I'll uhhhh, well I'm not sure what I'll do but it won't be pleasant". Yugi thinking 'Boy Joey sure did snap at tea. I never realised he was so worried. I hope she gets better for his sake'. Joey thinking ' Mai is really worrying me! I swear she looks worse by the minute! And what's with her collapsing? That was no trip!'. Mai thinking ' I feel like crap, maybe I should let Joey take me home. But I don't want to go home. I'll be all by my self.'. And finally tea thinking ' Look at me I'm Mai! I have big breasts and can get anyone I want. Look at me! I got Joey to carry me! And- OH I broke my nail!'. While Tea was thinking this she didn't realize that she was bobbing her head as she was thinking and moving it side to side. This earning her a few weird looks from people that passed by, a few giggles and, very weird looks from everyone in the group. Finally Tristan having enough of her head movements said something " Um, Tea? What are you doing?" Tea finally snapping out of her trance realized what she was doing and went really read. " Nothing! I was just listening to music!" " Tea? There's no music playing in here and you don't have head phones on or anything," Mai said realizing what tea said was a total lie. "Pipe down Blondie!" Tea said to Mai trying to keep her cool just a bit. " Hey! Tea shut up!" Joey yelled angrily. Everyone looked at Joey with surprise in their eyes at his sudden out burst. Joey realising what he was doing had a blush over come his cheeks and he covered it up quickly by saying, " I'm blond to and I don't like being called Blondie" Then the pizza came and everyone started eating. Joey got worried yet again when he saw Mai eat one piece and the look even worse. "Mai are you sure your alright?" "Yes Joey for that last time I'm fine! I can take care of my self! I don't need people looking out for me! I'm an independent woman and I can take care of her self. With that she threw some money down to cover her share of the price and stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
Hey! Wanna know what's going to happen next?! Well send in those reviews and if you have some ideas I'd love to hear them!! Later!!  
  
Bye Bye~!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!! How you all doing? Here's chapter 3! WOW this is really good for me! Lol I've been posting quickly! Oh and Joey's parents are working things out so they live together now. Anyways lets get this started!  
  
~*The One I Gave My Heart To*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everybody watched as Mai stormed out of the restaurant. "Man someone's on PMS. Eh?" " Tea will you please be quiet? Better yet just stop talking!" Joey said. " I'm going after her." Before anyone else could state their objection he was zipping up his coat and running out the door.  
  
Meanwhile down the street in an ally way Mai was walking. " I don't need people looking out for me. I'm miss Independence! And.. and ohh I don't feel so good." Mai said quite out of breath. 'Ok, maybe I could use some people looking out for me cause I'm *yawn* too tired to do it today. That's it I can't move anymore. I'll just stay here. Until I catch my breath, or fall asleep, or whatever!' Mai thought tiredly. As the seconds went by she felt weaker and more tired.  
  
Joey ran out of Pizza Hut like a bat out of hell. He looked around and didn't see any sign of Mai. And the heavy snow falling didn't help much either. 'Jeez! For a girl who looks like she's about to pass out she moves fast! What a minute. If I was sick girl, uhhh. sick where would I go to get back to school fast?' Joey was racking his brains trying to figure out which way Mai went. He looked around, he saw a street going away from school, I street going to school, or an ally way the gets you to school even faster. " The ally! Duh!" After hoping he figured out which way he went he made a mad dash down the ally. " I-I think I see something! Dear god if you love me-" just as he said that he tripped over a snow covered tipped garbage can and went face first into the snow. " Ok you don't have to love me just let me find Mai!" He said finding it very ironic that he tripped at that moment and he found his face very numb and his hair almost frozen. "Wait! I think I see her!"  
  
" I feel so tired. Maybe someone will find me! Yeah right! After you snapped at Joey like That he's probably still eating pizza now and sipping a coke" Mai started shivering and her breathing got more ragged. " Mai?! Mai is that you?" She heard someone call out. " Oh I can almost hear Joey now!" she thinking the cold had finally gotten to her. Then she felt to hands grab her shoulders and whip her around. Her eyes went wide thinking it was some crazed lunatic trying to mug her but then she saw it was Joey and nearly cried she was so happy he found her." Mai I know you got mad at me before but are you ok?" " Joey?" "Yeah?" " I- I think I might take you up on that offer to take me home." Joey let out a small smile" It's about time! Ok lets go back to the restaurant and tell them were leaving. That way they won't worry. Ok?" " Ok let's go." Mai and Joey made the short walk back to the restaurant where they saw Yugi Tea and Tristan getting ready to leave. " Hey guys we just came back to tell you that I'm going to take Mai home because she's not feeling well. Ok?" Joey told the group. " Ok. Later Joey, Bye Mai. Feel better!" Tristan said and walked out the door. Tea said bye to them and walked off with Tristan. Joey hung back for a second. " Mai I think you made the right choice. Now go home and get some sleep and get some colour back into that face of yours! Bye Joey! Bye Mai hope you feel better soon. Wouldn't want you to miss the Christmas party! Bye!" "Bye Yugi!" Both Joey and Mai said then Yugi gave a wave and walked out the door. " Well come on Mai I have my car at school. I think that would be better then walking. Wouldn't want you to collapse again."  
  
Mai and Joey made the short trip back to school with Joey supporting much of Mai's weight and helping her because she was so tired. Once they got to Joeys car he unlocked the car door and helped Mai in, he made sure to stand so most of the falling snow hit him and not go into the car and land on Mai. Then he shut the door and went and unlocked his door and jumped in. Joey noticed Mai shivering so he turned on the car and took off his coat and put it over top of her. "Joey? Aren't you cold?" "Don't worry about me. The heater will kick in, in a minute and I'm not the one shivering. Besides I have a sweatshirt on so I'll be fine." The heater kicked in and Joey and Mai left for Mai's house.  
  
It was a quick ride. Like 10 minutes at most. Joey pulled up to Mai's drive way and noted that there was no car in the parking lot ' her parents must be at work' he mused. Joe looked over at Mai and noticed she was falling in and out of sleep." Hey Mai, where at your house. Tell you what you give me your key and I'll help you in the house ok?" Joey asked gently not wanting to disturb her peaceful state. " Here." Mai handed him the key and got out of the car. Joey rushed over to her side and once again wrapped his arm around her waist and put her arm over his shoulder. He walked her to the door opened it and brought her in. He quickly removed his boots then took hers off and brought her to the couch. Where she took off her coat and he hung it up for her. Joey noticed her face looked really flushed so he went over and pressed his hand to her forehead." Mai you're burning up. Do you have a thermometer anywhere?" "Ummm maybe in the bathroom" Joey went to the bathroom and quickly came back and shoved it in her mouth. While it was beeping away Joey called his house. "Hello? Wheeler residence!" "Hey mom, can you do me a favour and call the school and tell them that me and Mai Valentine wont be there for the rest of the school day because were sick?" " Joseph! You're not sick! What are you doing? Are you and Mai doing something that I should know about" Joey could literally see the grin on his moms face. " No I'm fine, Mai's sick and there's no one else home. So I'm going to stay with her until someone gets back or something ok?" "Ok that's fine Joey. Bye! Make sure she gets plenty of rest and liquids!" "Ok Bye mom!" Then he hung up the phone to see Mai's temperature. " Oh my god Mai! Its 39.5! Ok go get changed in whatever you sleep in ok? Mai?" He looked over at her and she looks spaced out again. " Ok Mai. This is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna carry you to your room and let you get changed, I'll make you some soup then give you something to try and bring down that fever ok? Then you're going to sleep. Got it?" Mai didn't reply she just stared off into space. Joey heaved a sigh then bent down and picked her up. " Hey! Joey what do you think your doing?!" Mai yelled surprised at this action, he could of at least given her some warning. " Mai I already told you I'm taking you to your room so you can get changed then I'm going to get you something to eat then give you something to bring down your fever." Joey once again explained. " You didn't tell me that! I think I could of remembered." Joey walked to Mai's room and sat her on the bed and turned around to her. " Get changed into whatever you sleep in ok? I'll be back in like 5 minutes ok?" Then Joey walked out the door. Closing it behind him.  
  
Joey walked into Mai's kitchen. " Ok lets see what we've got." He opened a bunch of cupboards." Bingo! Exactly what I was looking for. Hey it may not be gourmet but it'll do." Joey followed the instructions on the can and stuck the soup in the microwave. " Now lets see if we can find something to bring down that fever" Once again he started going through the cupboards. " Ok the best I can find is Gravol. So that'll due" Joey got a cup of water and was about to go back to Mai's room but she came out. " I want to eat out here. I-I want to watch TV!" " Yeah ok that's fine. Mai went and sat down on the couch and saw she was shivering once again. He went to a closet and saw some blankets so grabbed 2 of them and brought them to her. Then went and got the soup and medicine and the water and placed them on the set up TV tray. " Here take the medicine. It'll help bring your fever down" Mai grabbed the pills and swallowed with a big gulp of water. Joey sat down on the other side of the couch and gave her the remote. They sat in silence watching the Simpson's and Mai and her soup slowly. Joey was spaced out thinking about things then he was jerked out of his trance when he felt a small weight on his shoulder. He looked over and Mai was fast asleep on the couch leaning on his shoulder. " G'night Mai. Sweet dreams." He looked around just to be sure no one was looking and to make sure she was asleep, then he kissed her on the forehead and continued watching the Simpson's with an Angel asleep on his shoulder.  
  
Well what do you think?! Good? bad?! Please review!! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Keep sending in those reviews! Oh and if people do read this could you tell me HOW DID YOU FOUND MY FIC? IS IT LISTED LIKE WHEN YOU CLICK ON YUGIOH? BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE. If you could tell that that I'd be very thankful! Thanks! Sorry for writing in big letters just wanted to catch you attention! Anyways on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mai woke up feeling really warm. Not the sick type of warm. But the type you could live with for the rest of your life. The type that made you feel safe and warm. She slowly opened her eyes and let her eyes adjust to the dim light. 'I wonder what time it is?' she thought groggily. She was so comfortable she didn't even know what she was laying on. Once her eyes had fully adjusted she looked around and noticed it was 4:30pm 'That must be why its not that bright out. In winter the night usually comes around 5pm.' She finally had enough trying to guess what she was pratically laying on and looked behind her. It was Joey! He was fast asleep and was holding her. His head was on the side of the couch and Mai was laying over him with her arms around his waist and both of his arms were protectively around her shoulders. Her cheeks took on a bright pink tint at how they were asleep. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring followed by pounding on the front door. She slipped out of Joey's arms and covered him with the blanket and notice how much like a little kid and how cute he looked when asleep. Once again she let another blush creep to her cheeks then went to the door. As she was walking she felt another dizzy spell come over her she didn't want the person at the door to keep rudely banging so she tried her best to ignore it even though it made her sick to her stomach. She opened the door and was met with and angry Curtis. "What the hell Mai? What's your fucking problem?" 'My problem?' Mai thought to herself seeing Curtis looking vexed. " What are you talking about? I came home because I'm sick! Notice the very pale skin? The fever?" she asked getting annoyed with her boyfriend coming and yelling at her when she's sick! " You totally ditched me tonight! I waited at the stupid restaurant for and hour and you never came. You weren't even so kind as to call. I knew you could be a bitch but this was a little much" " Excuse me? I came home with a fever of 39.5 and I fell asleep. I just woke up from you and your damned banging on my door. Sorry I didn't call you I was getting some much needed rest. I'm going to worry about my health the stuffing food in my face and listening to your attempts to get laid. I didn't call you because I was asleep so Excuse me!" Mai said very angry at his rude comments. " You wanna know what? That's it! I'm not gonna pout up with your Bitching anymore. I only dated you because I thought you were easy and gad a great rack and ass. And you never even put out! I'm going to keep going out with my other girlfriend. She has an even better rack and ass and she puts o0ut a hell of a lot more then I could get from you. Good Bye Bitch!" and with that Curtis walked away from Mai's house and out of her life. Mai starred in shock. She gave her heart to that cruel man and for what? So he could spit on her and degrade her. She almost had felt loved. She closed the door and thought about how he used to kiss her. He wasn't that good but she put up with him because she liked him a lot. After thinking about all the things she shared she thought she was going to throw up.. literally. She dizzily walked to the bathroom and threw up. It was a mix of her revolting thoughts about Curtis and this sickness that had overtaken her lately. Once she was done and brushed her teeth she walked out of the room to see if Joey was awake yet. She let a smile creep to her lips as she notices he was still fast asleep. 'Figures with the way he slept at dullest kingdom' she thought about the memories. Then once again she remembered how he betrayed her and used her to try and get sex. Her eyes started to burn and she walked to her room after once again going through a dizzy spell. She thought decided she was going to play her favourite song. She plopped her CD in the player and listened to the smooth voice and the words of the song.  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.  
  
If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?  
  
How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?  
  
How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?  
  
Tell Me........  
  
How Could You Be So Cold To Me? When I Gave You Everything.  
  
All My Love, All I Had Inside.  
  
How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?  
  
How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?  
  
I Thought We Had Forever.  
  
I Cant Understand.  
  
How Could The One I Shared My Dreams With, Take My Dreams From me?  
  
How Could The Love That Brought Such Pleasure, Bring Such Misery?  
  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? Somebody Tell Me Please.  
  
If You Love Me, How Could You Do That To Me?  
  
Tell Me........  
  
How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?  
  
How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?  
  
I Thought We Had Forever.  
  
I Cant Understand.  
  
*How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.  
  
If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?*  
  
How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?  
  
How Could The One I Was So True Too Just Tell Me Lies?  
  
*How Could The One I Gave My Heart To.....  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To....  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart of Mine?  
  
Tell Me........  
  
She had never totally understood the lyrics of that song until now. She tried to bite back the tears that were stinging her eyes but it was too much. She felt used. So she cried.  
  
Joey woke up and noticed Mai was gone. He called her name but didn't hear a response. Now he started to get worried. 'Ok Joey calm down. She wouldn't have gone outside. How about checking her room before going into a panic.' After claming his self down he went to Mai's door and heard a song playing faintly. All he heard was " How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart Of Mine?". Then he heard a sound that sounded like sobbing. He lightly knocked on the door concerned about Mai and when he got no answer he opened it. He quickly noticed Mai curled up on her bed and her face in her hands. " Mai?" he gently questioned. "Go way" came a scratchy voice. Joey knew in an instant then that she was or is crying. But what for? Joey walked over to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder." Mai what' the matter? Why are you crying?" " I said Go away!" Mai replied once again. Joey made her into a sitting position and forced her to look at him. " Mai what's the matter?" he once again questioned. She just looked at him then all of a sudden start to cry harder and she buried her head in his shoulder and was hugging him tightly. Joey a little taken back by this action wasn't sure what to do then decided he should just hug her back and comfort her to the best of his ability. Once again he question what was wrong with her, this time he finally got an answer. " I-he came to the door and I answered it. He yelled at me saying that I should have called. I tried to explain that I was sick and went home. He just yelled more and said it was over and that he was with me because I have a big rack a nice butt and he thought I was easy. And I didn't put out so he was sticking with his other woman because I didn't put out. He used me for his own sick pleasure. I thought he really cared" then once again she broke down into a downpour of more tears. Joey didn't need to question who she was talking about. Joey had a bad feeling about Curtis from day one. That dickhead made her cry! Joey hugged her tighter and just let her cry as much as she wanted to. Once Mai had calmed down he though he should ask when her parents would get home. " Hey Mai? What time do your parents get home?" "They get home in the middle of February" " Oh ok then I'll stay with you till-What! February?! And your hear all alone? Mai didn't answer just looked down. Joey then quickly said that he'd be back in a minute and ran to the phone. He had a plan and was determined to do whatever it takes to put it into action.  
  
Well that's chapter 4! Don't forget to review!! If you have any ideas for the story I'd love to hear them!!  
  
Bye BYe~! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Sorry for not writing sooner I've been Uhh.well to be honest? I've been very lazy! Anyways here's chapter 5 sorry for the long wait!  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mai watched as Joey left the room. ' Where on earth is he going?' Mai suddenly sweat dropped ' he sure knows how to ruin a moment that's for sure'. After that thought she felt tired again and laid down and fell asleep.  
  
Joey ran into the kitchen "Now where did I put that phone?" He looked around a bit more then remember he left it on the table. He ran over to the phone and dialled his number. " Hello this is Serenity speaking!" "Hey Serenity" " Joey? Where are you? How come you haven't come home yet? Is you car broken down or something you want me to get daddy to pick you up or something?" " OK one question at a time! No I don't need to be picked up, my cars fine, I'm at Mai's place and I'm at her place because she's sick and her parents aren't going to be home till February, so can you get mom or something? I need to ask her something" " Your gonna ask if Mai can stay here." The way Serenity had said it, it sounded more like a statement then a question. Joey stared at the phone ' how on earth did she know that?' he though to him self. " Uhh.Yeah. Now can you put mom on so I can ask her?" " Sure Joey! And I'll go fix up the spare bedroom" "How do you know what moms gonna.. Never mind just get her k?" " Ok Bye Joey!" " Bye Serenity!". While Joey was waiting for his mom to pick up the phone he was lost in thought. ' How on Earth is she always able to guess those thing? It's freaky! But she's usually right. so that must mean Mai will be allowed to stay!' Just as Joey was finishing that thought he heard his mother voice on the other end. " Hello Joey?" " Hey mom, I wanted to ask you something." " Does it have to do with Mai?" ". How do you and Serenity do-.never mind yes it does" " how do me and Serenity do what Joey? And ok what's the question?" " Well Mai's here sick, as I told you about before and I asked her when her parents were going to be home so I would stay with her till her parents get home but she told me it'll be in February and she's in no shape to be left alone. She's got a fever and she has trouble walking because she's so dizzy. So-" " You want her to stay over here and she can spend Christmas with us?" " How do you? - Yes! So can she? I think you've met her before she's really nice and I'll take care of her until she get better ok?" Joeys mom gave a small chuckle at Joey ' That's so cute! I give them till the end of the break to get together' " That's fine Joey you can come over anytime. Now that's that settled you still haven't answered my question." " And what's that? " " You said 'How do you and serenity do that?' what did you mean by that?" " Well you guys always guess things even before there said! It's creepy!" Joey's mom laughed once again " Bye Joey I'll talk to you later supper will be ready at 6:30 and I'll make something for Mai ok? The room will be ready for her and she can stay as long as she wishes" " Thanks mom! Bye! We'll be there by 6! Bye!" After that they both hung up.  
  
' This is great! I'll go tell Mai that she can come over to my place and stay for as long as she wants, and that she can stay for Christmas!' Joey had thought like this happily running through his head as he walked to Mai's room. He opened the door and there was Mai lying on her bed fast asleep. Joey looked at the time and realized it was 5:15 ' man how long was I on the phone for?' Joey looked over at Mai once again ' we should really leave now. but I don't have the heart to wake her up she looks so peaceful and she could use some sleep.' Joey went over to where Mai was asleep and kneeled down in front of her. Her face looked extremely flushed, he placed his hand on her forehead, she was burning up again the pill must be wearing off. He saw a duffle bag on the ground and decided he would pack up her clothes for her. Suddenly he blushed realizing he would have to pack all her clothes! He opened the duffle bag and there were already clothes in them! 'I wonder if this was for a vacation she had planned with her parents, but it had gotten cancelled or something. Oh well that solves my problem' Joey went to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and hairbrush and all that stuff and put it in the bag. ' If she needs more clothes I can always bring her back or send Serenity here'. Joey finished packing up Mai's things and put them in his car, and turned the heat on in the car to warm it up. Then he scrapped off the ice and snow on the windshield.  
  
Joey walked back inside and wiped the snow off his shoulders. He grabbed Mai's coat and boots and took his off. He walked into her room and notice she was still fast asleep. He smiled at how cute she delicate she looked. Once she started to tremble he snapped out of his trance. He lifted her up into a sleeping position and put her coat on and zipped it up then stuck her hood over her head so she didn't get snow n her hair. He then stuck on her boots and tied them up. He was surprised that she didn't even as much as stir at all this but figured she must have been really tired. He gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He went to the front door and slipped his boots on again and went outside. He had an awkward time opening her door but he got it opened and put her in there gently and put her belt on. He gently shut the car door and went back into the house to go grab her pillow. He grabbed her keys of the table and locked up. He went back into the car undid her coat a bit and took off the hood. Then stuck the pillow behind her head and left the house.  
  
The ride home was very quiet. Mai was asleep and Joey didn't have the radio on. He started to get nervous at the silence so he turned on the radio and on was one of the songs Serenity played a lot in the house. It was I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith. He figures Mai's asleep she wouldn't mind if he turned it up a bit.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
  
Joey blushed at that moment finding it ironic that Mai chose that particularly moment to smile in her sleep and start to lean on his shoulder.  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever and ever  
  
Joey once again blushed at the words. Realizing that Mai was really close to him. 'Its just a song Joey relax its nothing personal or anything just keep your cool!' Joey said trying to relax himself. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw his house. He pulled up into the driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. He looked down and Mai who was still fast asleep on his shoulder. He moved her over so she was leaning on the passenger side and went into his house to ask Serenity for her help bring things in. Just as he got out of the house Serenity ran out of the house. " Hi Joey! Your home!" she ran over and gave him a hug " Do you need help with anything?" "Hey Serenity, Yeah if you wouldn't mind helping I could use some. Can you take the duffle bag there? And the backpack? Then I'll bring Mai inside." " Ok Joey!" Serenity opened the back doors and pulled out the 2 bags Joey asked her to grab for him. She waited for him to pick Mai up so she could close the door for him. She then ran to the front door and opened it for him too. " Mom! Joeys home!" Serenity yelled once fully inside. " Hello Joey! You're just in time for supper. Is Mai going to eat now? I made her some soup." " No mom, Mai's asleep so I'm going to just stick her in the room and when she wakes up I'll ask her if she wants something to eat." Wit that said Joey kicked off his boots then he brought Mai to the spare bedroom with Serenity in toe. Joey gently laid Mai on the bed then took off her coat and shoes. He pulled the covers over her while Serenity put her bags down in the corner. " Ok Joey lets go! I'm starving!" " Ok just a sec" Joey gave one more look at Mai then left the room to go eat supper and let Mai sleep. 


	6. chapter 6

HI again long time no see! I know I've been lazy again! But I could use a little more encouragement for this story!! So if I get 6 reviews I'll post again! Deal? Well here's chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was now going on 10 o'clock at night and Joey hadn't seen Mai awake those few times he went to check up on her. At 10pm he decided he'd take a peek again. When he walked into the spare bedroom where she was staying he saw her start to stir.  
  
"What.? Where am I?" Mai asked groggily not recognizing her surroundings.  
  
"Mai! You're awake! Its about time!" Joey said as he walked over to her bed.  
  
"Where am I? I'm almost positive this isn't my room" Mai said once again confused as ever.  
  
"Your at my place. I had to go home but since you have the flu I didn't feel right leaving you at your house by yourself. So I gave my mom a call and she said you could spend as much time as you like here. And you can stay till Christmas" Joey said filling her in all at once.  
  
"Ok I see. So how'd I get here?" Mai asked starting to understand now.  
  
'I brought you here. And there's close for you in that duffle bag, I just grabbed your duffle bag, which already had you clothes in it, and toothbrush and stuff and I brought you home. . So will you stay for Christmas?" Joey said with a pink tint to his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah of course. Man I owe you big Joey! Thanks a lot, and I mean it." Mai had to smile at how quickly joeys face lit up when she said yes.  
  
" Alright! That's great! Oh hey do you want something to eat?" Joey asked smiling like an idiot! 'Yes she said yes!!'  
  
"Uh. now that you mention it I am kinda hungry. What time did I fall asleep? And what time is it now? Mai asked now realizing how hungry she was.  
  
"You fell asleep at about 5 o'clock and now its 10. So lets get you something to eat." He said getting up and opening the door. Mai followed behind him downstairs and into his family room. When she walked down stairs her eyes lit up in awe. Joey's house was beautiful! They had Christmas light everywhere! They had a roaring fire going with tinsel hanging around the side. A big Christmas tree decorated with tinsel and lights galore. They had odds and ends hanging around the house. The house screamed Christmas cheer. 'A lot different from my place' Mai thought gloomy.  
  
When Joey came back into the living room he saw her looking around. He put a bowl of hot soup on a TV tray and looked at her wondering why she was looking at everything with such big eyes.  
  
'Mai is something wrong?" Joey asked still confused as to what she was doing  
  
'Me? I um. I'm not used to seeing a house like this is looks so beautiful and warm and cozy!" Mai said as she walked to sit down at the couch. " Is this mine?" Mai said referring to the bowl of soup.  
  
"Yeah my mom mad it but you were asleep so she left it out and said just heat it up for when you wake up." Joey said now sitting beside her.  
  
"Ok thanks." Mai said as she quietly ate her soup. Joey went and grabbed the TV remote and turned it on then landed on " Frosty the Snowman" and gave a grin to Mai.  
  
"Do you mind if we watch this? I watch it every year! I love these shows! They always get me in the Christmas spirit."  
  
Mai gave a little laugh at how child like Joey was but agreed to let him watch it.  
  
After about an hour there was another Christmas special on.  
  
" Oh boy! Frosty Returns! This ones the one with John Goodman!" He exclaimed then looked over to find Mai fast asleep again.  
  
Joey moved over to her a little and then looked at her a bit then just moved back. She murmured something then came over and leaned on his shoulder cuddling up to his warmth. Joey let a small smile creep to his lips. He brushed some stray hairs out of her face and kissed her forehead, Mai gave a small smile in her sleep after he did that causing him to blush.  
  
Joey looked back at the TV. And flipped through the channels until about midnight he fell asleep on the couch with Mai in his arms. Both smiling in their sleep.  
  
Well there's chapter 6! Please review!! Remember! Give me 6 reviews I give you another chapter! 


	7. chapter 7

Hey sorry this chapter took so long just had lotsa writers block and some stuff goin on please keep the reviews going!!! Chapter 7 "Talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Joey was on cloud 9. He was in a beautiful park, everything looked familiar but yet... different. He kept walking feeling the suns rays beat on his face and smelling something oddly familiar. He wasn't sure what it was but what ever it was he wasn't complaining. All of a sudden something, or 3 things for that matter jumped him from behind.  
  
"Daddy!" said a little girl with brown eyes a bleach blond hair. " We've been looking all over for you! Mommy said that the picnic is set up and we can eat now!" the same girl said.  
  
"Yeah come on dad I'm starving!" a little boy said.  
  
'Strange... ' Joey though. That boy looks oddly like him only with deep velvet eyes and the girls... they looked almost identical to Mai! Joey was getting a little freaked out but followed the 3 kids to 'mommy'  
  
They arrived at a clearing. Green grass was everywhere and cherry blossom trees surrounded them. A woman was sitting on the blanket reading a book. She had short, just above shoulder length hair and part of it was pulled back. She was wearing a pair of glasses reading while holding on to a little baby. She wore a short black t-shirt and short jean shorts. Whoever this woman was, even with kids, she was a looker!  
  
They walked over to the blanket and the woman looked up and smiled.  
  
"Joey! Sweetie where have you been? I've been sitting hear with Alex for the longest time. I swear I say give me 5 minutes and you wonder off, o well you always did wonder somewhere, where in person or in mind." The lady said while propping the baby boy now named Alex on her hip.  
  
' How does this lady know me? She looks.... familiar' Joey couldn't place who this woman was. Blond hair, amazing body, hair of an angel, velvet eyes of a goddess.  
  
'Wait a minute? Velvet eyes? Oh my gosh! Its...' Joey was about to finish his thought when...  
  
He was awoken by the sounds of jingle bells.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Joey asked groggily. He looked around and registered it was his living room. He looked at the clock and saw it was 9 am. But why was there music playing?  
  
He got up slowing, untwisting his arms from Mai's waist, blushing while doing so. ' Man, why do we keep falling asleep like that?' He got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
He looked and saw serenity making pancakes while listening to the radio, which was playing jingle bell rock now.  
  
"Hey sis. Why are you up so early?" serenity looked over at her older brother and noticed how messed up he look in the morning and gave a little giggle. She ignored the questioning look she got from Joey and answered.  
  
" I could ask you the same thing! You didn't look like you were planning to wake up anytime soon the way you were. But mom and dad went out shopping for gifts and they told me so I thought I'd make you and Mai some breakfast."  
  
" Oh ok" Joey looked over to the couch and noticed the sleeping beauty waking up. He walked over to her while stretching and scratching his stomach.  
  
Mai still looked a mess. She looked even worse she had dark purple circles under her eyes and her eyes were glassy. Joey kneeled down and propped his hands on her knees when she sat up.  
  
"Hey you, how are you feeling?" he asked gently as if she was sensitive to sound at the moment.  
  
Mai looked up with tired eyes and gave a little smile. ' Man he's sweet to me' "I've seen better days, my head is throbbing, I wasn't drinking was I? I feel like crap, crappier then crap"  
  
Joey gave a small chuckle "nah you must be getting the full effect of you sickness now" He pressed his hand against her forehead and she leaned into his touch.  
  
' Man, I could live with this forever.' joeys hand on Mai's face felt like the cool relief she needed then again she felt it when he placed his hand on both cheeks.  
  
"Your still pretty hot" as soon as Joey said that serenity went into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Aww!! Joey! That's what every girl want to hear when their sick. Your so sweet!!" Again she giggled while the two teenagers blushed heavily but Mai's much to her pleasure was covered up by her fever.  
  
Mai gave a slight moan the laid down and fell back into a peaceful sleep while Joey looked confused.  
  
"That was faster then me!" That's chapter 7!!! gimie reviews!!! Later days~! 


End file.
